Just A Little Bit of Help
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet a cat demon girl named Alazira, who needs their help with a demon that's been killing the people of her village. But Alazira is also a matchmaker and notices the attraction between Inuyasha and Kagome. What will she do about it?
1. A Cat Demon

**I've only been watching Inuyasha for about a month, but I haven't seen any cat demons, except Kilala. And my friend, who has been watching Inuyasha much longer than I have, hasn't seen any cat demons except Kilala either. So I decided to write a story with one. Well, two actually, but the first one appears in this chapter. And here it is, Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha and his friends were currently sleeping in the clearing of a forest. Inuyasha was aroused from his sleep when a familiar smell reached his nose. He opened his amber eyes, looking around for the source of the smell. Miroku was also awake.

"You sense it too Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"A demon," Inuyasha said.

"A demon?" said Sango sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"It's getting closer," said Inuyasha, his amber eyes darting around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the demon.

"What's getting closer?" yawned Kagome, sitting up, awoken by the talking of her friends.

"Is it a demon?" asked Shippo nervously.

"Yes," said Miroku. Suddenly, something darted out of the forest and straight toward them. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetseigua and pointed at the intruder. The demon stopped a couple of feet in front of them. It was a beautiful girl, dressed in a royal blue kimono lined with ice blue and decorated with elaborate silver flowers. She must have been about 16 or 17. But this girl was very different from any other they've ever seen. She did have smooth brown skin, wild curly waist-length black hair and no shoes on her feet. But on top of her head was a pair of black cat ears. On her face were black whiskers. Her nails were unusually long and sharp, like Inuyasha's. She also had large emerald green eyes with cat-like slits for pupils and a long black tail which was moving gracefully behind her. She sat almost like a cat, bent down with her hands between her legs and resting on the ground. She looked up at them curiously.

"Hello," she said, revealing sharp fangs, standing up to her full height. She was a bit taller than Kagome, but shorter than Inuyasha.

"What do you want demon?" growled Inuyasha pointing the Tetseigua straight at her. She didn't flinch.

"Are you Inuyasha?" she asked, tilting her head, still looking at him curiously.

"Who wants to know?" he retorted.

"Inuyasha, stop being so rude," said Kagome standing and walking over to the him and the cat-demon.

"So you are Inuyasha," said the cat-demon, blinking her large eyes, "And I'm not here to hurt you. I need your help. I need all of your help," She sat down on a nearby boulder, crossing her legs, looking around at the small group of friends. Kilala had woken up and walked over to the girl, looking up curiously at the her.

"Awww, what a cute cat," she said, "May I hold her?"

"Sure," said Sango. The girl gently picked up Kilala and lay it on her lap, stroking its soft fur with her Clawed fingers. Kilala purred.

"What do you need help with?" asked Shippo, hopping onto the boulder next to the girl.

"My village is being attacked constantly by a demon," she began, "His name is Na-Jeko. He's a lion-demon. He use to watch over my village, but lately he's been attacking it. Killing innocent people. He's so much more powerful than how he used to be. But he's a killing machine now. This isn't like him. He never would have done this before. I don't know what's happened to him." Tears filled her emerald green eyes.

"It sounds like the work of a jewel shard," said Sango.

"A shard of the Sacred Jewel?" asked the girl, "I did hear it was shattered. So it's true?"

"Yes," said Kagome.

"So why do you need our help?" asked Inuyasha, putting away his Tetseigua and sitting on the ground, crossing his arms.

"I've heard about Inuyasha and the group he travels with," the girl said "I've heard how you guys have destroyed demons, even the one's with jewel shards. I was wondering, can you not kill Na-Jeko, but get rid of the jewel shards he has?" Kagome looked at her bow and arrow resting near her seeping bag.

"I think we can," Kagome said.

"Where is your village?" asked Sango.

"It's about a week journey from here," answered the girl.

"A WEEK?!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Yes, a week," said the girl calmly, "I hear you guys are looking for the jewel shards. If you are able to get them out of Na-Jeko, you may have them. My village has no needs for the jewel shards. We've heard about how it corrupts demons and humans." Kilala, still in the girls lap, meowed sympathetically and rubbed against her, as if to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"It look like Kilala's up for it. And I say we go," said Miroku, "What do you think Sango?"

"We should go," said Sango, "Shippo, what do you think?"

"We should help her," said Shippo, "What do you think Kagome?"

"She needs our help and innocent people are being killed. We should do all we can to help her," said Kagome, "Inuyasha, what do you think."

"Keh, fine," said Inuyasha, "At least we get some jewel shards out of it."

"We should all get some sleep and set out in the morning," said Miroku. The girl nodded in agreement. She put Kilala back down and got off of the boulder to lay on the ground. She curled up on the ground, like a cat, and closed her eyes.

"Wait," said Kagome, "You never told us your name." The girl opened an emerald green eye and looked at Kagome.

"My name is Alazira," the girl said, "But in my village, and a few other places I've been to, I'm known as Alazira The Matchmaker."

**There's chapter one. I hoped you liked it. It came out better than I expected it to. Please Review!**


	2. Getting Info on Kagome and Inuyasha

**Only two reviews and 45 hits? Come on guys, I know you can do better than that. Reviews are what encourage me to write more. But thanks to the two people who did review, kagome0718 and inuyasha-sango-forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"A matchmaker?" said Kagome.

"Yeah," said Alazira, opening both of her eyes, "It's like a sixth sense I have. I can just tell when two people are made for each other."

"Really?" said Kagome, glancing at Inuyasha quickly. Alazira noticed it.

"Yeah. Demons, humans, half-breeds. You name it, I can pair it." Alazira said with a grin before falling asleep. Kagome lay on her back, staring up at the stars. She glanced at Inuyasha again. Soon, she was staring. Taking in his long silver hair, handsome amber eyes, broad shoulders, strong arms that held her on rare occasions. Inuyasha saw her staring.

"Is there a reason your staring at me?" he asked impatiently. Kagome blushed.

"I wasn't staring," said Kagome, quickly looking away from him.

"Yes you were," he said.

"Maybe you were imagining it," said Kagome.

"I wasn't imagining it, you were staring at me," said Inuyasha. Kagome rolled over so that her back was facing him and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"I know you not really sleeping Kagome," said Inuyasha. Kagome continued to feign sleep and Inuyasha gave up his pestering. Unknown to both of them, the cat ears of Alazira twitched, because she had heard every single word of their conversation.

_Hmmm, arguing, staring. _thought Alazira._ Sounds like an unspoken love. This should be interesting._

_**The next morning**_

Alazira was leading Inuyasha and everyone else through a path in the forest, toward her village. Shippo was riding on Alazira's shoulder. Alazira was taking to him in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

"Shippo, what's the story between Inuyasha and Kagome?" she asked.

"Well, Kagome isn't from this time," said Shippo, "she's from the future. She gets here through the Bone Eaters Well."

"Is she the only one that can get through the well?" asked Alazira.

"No. Inuyasha can to," answered Shippo.

"Anyone else?"

"No,"Alazira nodded.

"Continue," she said.

"Inuyasha and Kagome argue a lot, although they have been getting along better lately. Inuyasha's really the jealous type. Especially when Koga, a wolf demon who's in love with Kagome, comes around. And Inuyasha's really protective of Kagome. And when Kagome goes back to her own time, Inuyasha just mopes around until she comes back."

"I do not!" said Inuyasha grumpily.

"He heard that?" said Alazira, looking back at Inuyasha.

"Yeah," said Shippo, "It's his demon hearing. Makes it hard to have a private conversation."

"What is Kagome like?" asked Alazira in a lower voice, hoping Inuyasha couldn't hear.

"Kagome's really nice," said Shippo, "but she worries about Inuyasha. He really wears himself out sometimes when he's fighting. Sometimes he pushes himself to far and gets really hurt. And Kagome feels intimidated by Inuyasha's old girlfriend, Kikyo. Kikyo used to be dead, but was bought back to life. Inuyasha use to sneak out to see Kikyo, but he hasn't been doing it lately."

"Have Kagome and Inuyasha ever kissed?" said Alazira so quietly that not even Inuyasha heard it.

"Once," said Shippo.

"What was the reason?"

"Inuyasha was turning into a full demon. To bring him back, Kagome had kissed him."

"Did he kiss her back?" asked Alazira.

"Yeah, I think so. I was kinda hiding at the time." Alazira nodded again.

"Interesting," said Alazira, "do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are in love?"

"No doubt," said Shippo, rolling his eyes, "but neither one of them does anything about it. Inuyasha's horrible at admitting his feeling and Kagome's too shy." Alazira nodded for the third time, twirling a lock of her black hair around her index finger. She looked as if she were deep in thought.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Inuyasha suspiciously, appearing at Alazira's side.

"Oh, nothing," said Alazira.

**There's chapter 2. Again, _please _review.**


	3. Day 1: A Lover's Quarrel

**Thanks for the great reviews. Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

The group had stopped at a near by river for lunch. Inuyasha was wading in the water along with Kagome, trying to catch some fish, although they were splashing each more than collecting fish. Sango and Miroku started a fire and Kilala was desperately trying to swat at Alazira's tail, which Alazira kept moving around as her and Shippo collected more fire wood.

"We could have done that," said Sango.

"It's okay," said Alazira, "I'm glad to help. But would you mind calling of your cat. She's been after my tail for the past half hour."

"Come here Kilala," said Sango. Kilala stopped her assault on Alazira's tail and went over to Sango. Alazira stood at the edge of the river, twirling a stick in her clawed fingers, watching Inuyasha and Kagome intensely.

"Alazira, why are you watching Kagome and Inuyasha so intently?" asked Miroku.

"Wait for it," said Alazira. Her eyes scanned the water, as though looking for something. She found it. It was a rock, about three feet from where Kagome was standing. As if by itself, it moved toward Kagome's foot, so that she tripped over it and Inuyasha caught her in his arms. They looked into each others eyes for a moment.

_Just a little closer,_ thought Alazira as Inuyasha and Kagome's face slowly inched closer. That was until a fished leaped out of the river and smacked Inuyasha in the face. With his lightning fast reflexes, Inuyasha grabbed the fish before it could go back into the river.

_Damn, so close._ thought Alazira, the twig snapping in half in her hand. Inuyasha and Kagome resumed to catching fish.

"How did that rock move on it's own?" asked Shippo.

"I did that," said Alazira.

"How?" asked Sango.

"With my mind," answered Alazira, "I have the power of telekinesis. I can move things with my mind."

"Interesting," said Miroku.

"I'm no ordinary demon," said Alazira, sitting near the fire, "I have such mysterious powers, sometimes even I can't believe it."

"Like what?" asked Shippo curiously. Suddenly Inuyasha yelled "WE'VE GOT LUNCH!" Both him and Kagome were holding a bunch of fish, Kagome with a light blush on her cheeks.

"So, Alazira," said Inuyasha as Kagome began to cook the fish over the fire, "Just how powerful is this lion demon."

"Very powerful," said Alazira, "He was already powerful before he started attacking the village but now," Alazira sighed, tears filling her eyes again, "Why is he doing this?" Alazira said more to herself than to the others.

"It's okay," said Kagome, putting a hand on Alazira shoulder.

"Can you guys promise me something?" asked Alazira tearfully.

"Of course," said Sango softly.

"Please, don't kill Na-Jeko. Just get the jewel shards from him," said Alazira, wiping her tears.

"We're gonna have to kill him if he doesn't cooperate. And I doubt he'll just sit there and let us take the jewel shards from him," said Inuyasha, grabbing a cooked fish and biting into it.

"Inuyasha, don't be so blunt," said Kagome.

"Well it's true," said Inuyasha.

"But you don't have to say it aloud," said Kagome.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie," snapped Inuyasha. This argument continued all throughout lunch.

"Ahh, a lover's quarrel," Alazira smirked.

"Lover's...?" said Inuyasha.

"Quarrel?" finished Kagome.

**There's chapter 3. I hope you like it. If you have any ideas for Alazira to get Inuyasha and Kagome together, please PM me or leave it in a review. Please Review!**


	4. Day 2: Palm Readings

**I'd like to thank Kikyogurl for her suggestion. If anyone else has suggestions to get Inuyasha and Kagome together, please PM me or leave it in a review. I need help. The suggestion can even include a power. Just nothing ridiculous (like having the power to control people or make people fall in love) Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

After a night with only one demon trying to devour them and getting beaten to death by Inuyasha, the small group stopped at a village for supplies.

"Alazira, you have returned," said a young lady running up to them, dressed in a red kimono decorated with beautiful gold dragons and red shoes with pale skin, black straight hair that reached her waist and dark blue eyes. Miroku stepped forward and took the girls hands in his own.

"Young lady, would you do an honest monk a favor and bare my children?" he asked.

"Ummm.." said the girl, raising her eyebrow. There was a loud CLUNK as Sango's hirakots** (sp? A/N: Is that the right spelling for that giant boomerang that Sango carries around)** made contact with the top of Miroku's head.

"Your _honestly_ annoying," Sango said. Kilala meowed in agreement.

"Rose, it's great to see you!" said Alazira.

"You two know each other?" asked Miroku, rubbing his injured head.

"Alazira had came to this village not to long ago," said Rose, "she introduced me to by boyfriend."

"You two are still together?" asked Alazira.

"Of course," said Rose, "Alazira, I don't know how you do it. Me and him are perfect for each other."

"It's a gift," said Alazira, "Rose, can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure," Alazira took Rose out of earshot of the others.

"Do you still do palm readings?" Alazira asked her.

"Yes," answered Rose, "Why?"

"Do you see those two over there?" said Alazira, "The boy with the silver hair and dog ears and the girl with black hair."

"The girl with the giant boomerang?" asked Rose.

"No, the other one,"

"Wearing green and white?"

"Yeah, I need your help with the two of them," said Alazira, "Can you read their palms and tell if their destined for each other. I'm getting positive vibes. If they get a good palm reading about their love life, it could only help with my matchmaking. Help prove that they are soul mate, destined for each other." She finished dramatically.

"You take this matchmaking thing to seriously," said Rose with a smile, shaking her head.

"I know," said Alazira, "So are you gonna help me or not?"

"Of course," said Rose, with a smile. Alazira and Rose went back over to the others.

"Alazira, why don't you and your friends come over for lunch?" asked Rose.

"Do you guys want to?" Alazira asked. Everyone agreed, even though Inuyasha mumbled "This is wasting time," but his stomach, which growled loudly, seemed to think otherwise.

Rose had a cozy little house. Everyone (except Inuyasha of course) waited patiently as Rose cooked some food.

"Did I tell you guys that Rose can read palms?" said Alazira.

"Really, you can?" asked Kagome excitedly.

"Yeah," answered Rose.

"And she hasn't been wrong yet," said Alazira.

"Why don't I give all you guys a palm readings?" suggested Rose.

"That would be so cool," said Kagome. Everyone finished eating and Rose led them into a small dim room in the back of the house, with two cushions facing each other..

"So who's up first?" asked Rose, sitting on one of the cushions.

"I'll go," said Kagome, sitting on the cushion across from Rose. Rose took Alazira's hand in her own, palm up, and looked intently at it.

"Interesting," said Rose, "you seem to have had a pretty calm life, that recently took a huge turn. You will face many hardships and have to struggle, but will make it through if you don't give up. Their also a man in your future."

"Really," said Kagome excitedly, "what does he look like?"

"He's tall, with long hair, and _very_ muscular," said Rose, "He loves you very much, although he may not act like it. You mean so much more to him than what you think. He's not a normal human. Or a normal demon."

"Wow, thank you," said Kagome, her heart beating fast about the description of the man in her life. Could it posibly be...? Kagome glanced quickly at Inuyasha.

"Who's next?" asked Rose.

"I'll go," said Sango, taking Kagome's place. Rose took Sango's hand.

"You have suffered a great lose," were the first word out of Rose's mouth, "but you are strong. You will do things that people say women cannot do. You will make a great change. And a word of wisdom, sometimes, you fall in love with the person you leas expect to."

"That's so great. Thank you," said Sango.

"I'll go next," said Miroku, taking Sango's place. Rose was about to take his right hand, but Miroku with drew it.

"The left please," said Miroku holding out his left hand. Rose gave him an odd look, but took his left hand.

"Oh," she said the minute she looked at his palm, "you've been cursed. But you don't act like it. You are lively and comedic. I see a lot of self-inflicted pain. You search for the perfect girl for you. Don't worry she is closer than you think."

"Hmmm, interesting," said Miroku, "Thank you."

"So who's next?" Everyone looked at Inuyasha.

"Why are you guys all looking at me for?" said Inuyasha, "Why doesn't Shippo go?"

"Na, I don't feel like it," said Shippo with a grin, only to annoy Inuyasha.

"Well, why doesn't Alazira go?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because, I like to keep my future a mystery," said Alazira, "now you're going!" She grabbed Inuyasha by his dog ear and dragged him over to the cushion across from Rose.

"OW! Watch the ear!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Now sit down and stay," said Alazira sternly, as if really talking to a dog.

"I don't wanna," said Inuyasha, crosing his arms.

"Inuyasha sit," said Kagome calmly. Inuyasha fell face first to the floor.

'Now unless you want that again," said Kagome "sit down," Inuyasha fell to the ground again just a he was about to get up.

"Oops, sorry," Kagome apologized. Inuyasha sat down grumbling as Rose took his hand.

"You've had a rough life," she began, "you've been hurt and betrayed and, being a half-demon, you've been an outcast-"

"Tell me something I don't know," snapped Inuyasha. Rose glared at him.

"Fine," she said, looking back down at her palm, "You have a lot of love for a girl close to you. You act as if you hate her, but you don't. You'd give your life for her. But your scared of being betrayed again. You've been betrayed by someone you loved once already, long ago. But don't worry, this girl would never betray you." For once Inuyasha was speechless.

* * *

It was late at night when everyone had fallen asleep. Except for Alazira. She was laying on her back, looking up at the starry night sky. She was worried about her village. It was almost everyday that Na-Jeko attacked. And they were still a couple of days away. Alazira looked around at everyone. Sango was asleep with Kilala cured up next to her. Miroku was sleeping not to far away from Sango. Kagome slept near Inuyasha with Shippo next to her. Inuyasha had fallen asleep in a most interesting way to Alazira. He was sitting up with his head turned toward Kagome, as if he was looking at her before he fell asleep. That's when Alazira came up with an idea.

Using her telekinetic powers, she gently moved Kagome out of her sleeping bag, doing her best not to wake her or Shippo. She gently lay Kagome in Inuyasha's lap. Kagome curled up to Inuyasha, liking his warmth, but unaware of where the warmth was coming from. Inuyasha's arm moved the slightest bit, coming to rest around Kagome's waist, unaware of its current resting place. Alazira smiled and rolled over to her side, trying to get some sleep. She couldn't wait until morning to see their reactions to this.

**There's chapter four. I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome will react to what Alazira did to them. Keep reading to find out. And remember, PM me or leave in a review any suggestions to get Kagome and Inuyasha together. Please Review!**


	5. Day 3: The Mystery of Alazira

**Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy! You'll see something interesting happen to Alazira in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _A Neverending Dream_.**

Alazira woke up early, as the sun was just rising above the trees. She looked around at the rest of the group. Everyone was still asleep. Including Inuyasha and Kagome, who were still curled up next to each other. Alazira smiled to herself and pulled out something on a gold chain that had been hidden under her kimono all along, unable to be seen unless she pulled it out. She ran her clawed thumb over the pendent, a far off look in her emerald green cat eyes.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the rustle of clothes. She tucked the necklace back into her kimono and looked around noticing that Inuyasha was waking up. Alazira closed her eyes, leaving them open just a crack to see what was happening. Inuyasha opened his amber eyes to see Kagome in his lap. A blush immediately crossed his face (probably cared to death that she was going to sit him through the ground she woke up). Inuyasha had tried to move Kagome off his lap without waking her. Bad idea.

Kagome stirred and her eyes fluttered. It took a while for her sleep mind to catch up in the predicament. Kagome blushed as she looked up into Inuyasha's face, which had a confused expression similar to hers.

"Inuyasha," she said in surprise, "um...I..." She began to get off his lap, but Inuyasha tightened his grip on her waist.

"You can stay if you want to," he mumbled. Not even Inuyasha knew why the words left his mouth. They just came out before he could stop them.

"Oh, ummm, okay. Thank you," said Kagome, blushing more than ever. She leaned back into him, closing her eyes and falling back asleep. Unknown to anyone but Alazira, after Kagome had fallen back to sleep Inuyasha looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. Alazira closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were a lucky pair. They had woken up before anyone else and were able to get out of their compromising position and avoid teasing from Miroku, Sango and Shippo. They had made good time on their journey to Alazira's village. Alazira even said that they might get there a day earlier than planned. Alazira had been unusually quit all day. Her clawed hands constantly reached up to her neck, only to be put back to her sides again. Her cat ears and her long black had been twitching nervously all day.

"Alazira, are you okay?" asked Shippo that night.

"Sure, I'm okay," said Alazira with a huge fake smile, "what would make you think I wasn't okay, I'm okay, I'm perfectly okay, why wouldn't you think I'm okay, I'm okay,"

"Then why are you babbling like nervous twit?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm going to bed," said Alazira, walking over to a tree and curling up on the ground near it.

"Something's wrong with Alazira," said Miroku.

"You're right, she's been acting nervous all day," said Sango, who was petting the sleeping Kilala in her lap.

"Poor girl," said Kagome looking over at Alazira's sleeping form, "she must be worried about her village."

"I don't think it's that," said Inuyasha, looking at the fire that they all sat around, "She hasn't acted like this for the past two days. Why the sudden change?"

"I wish we could help her," said Shippo.

"We should ask her what's wrong," suggested Miroku.

"We'll ask her in the morning," said Sango, "let her sleep for now." Alazira stirred in her sleep and everyone fell silent, worried that they had woken her up. Alazira opened her eyes and stood up. Everyone expected her to come over to the fire, but instead, she walked into the forest without saying a word.

"We should follow her," said Kagome, "she hasn't been herself all day."

"Kagome's right," said Shippo, "she may need our help." Everyone got up as Sango snuffed out the fire. They followed behind Alazira. She didn't seem to notice them. Not even when Kagome stubbed her toe on a rock and screamed. Alazira didn't even flinch. He led them to a clearing. They hid behind a bush while Alazira stood in the middle of the clearing. They trees around her swayed, although their was no wind.

"What's going on?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome shushed him. Alazira looked straight at them and they all froze, thinking that they had been caught. But Alazira didn't seem to acknowledge their presence. It was as if she was looking at them, but wasn't seeing them. She opened her mouth, but instead of saying something, she began to sing in an eerie mystical voice:

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away _

_On the waves of my dreams to another day _

_I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds _

_The winds blowing still and catching my doubts_

_I'm hunting all the night _

_The slave to my dream _

_An illustrated scene that descends in the sleep_

_We're paying for the fights emotional games _

_I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

_A neverending dream, a dream of you_

_I believe I received a sign of you_

Alazira reached into her kimono, pulling the same gold necklace around her neck that she had been looking at earlier that morning. She continued to sing, looking down at the pendent in her hands:

_Tonight I wanna hide my feeling too _

_As you do and I wanna be with you_

_A neverending dream, a dream of you_

_I believe I received a sign of you _

_Tonight I wanna hide my feeling too_

_As you do and I wanna be with you_

Suddenly, gold ribbons shot out of the pendent in Alazira's hands. They seemed to reach the sky and criss-crossed, making what seemed like a dome. A closer look as the ribbons finished their work, showed that they were making a clear blue sky (and it had been the middle of the night a minute ago). Suddenly, they were all on a grassy hill filled with flowers, and the bush they had been hiding behind had disappeared. But Alazira still didn't seem to notice them and just kept singing:

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away _

_On the waves of my dreams to another day _

_I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds_

_The winds blowing still and catching my doubts_

_I'm watching all the flowers dieing away_

_Inheated by the breath of light on the dawning day_

They beautiful flowers sudden died away and a menacing fire appeared it their place. But the fire emitted not heat. A boy appeared out of the fire. He looked like a demon to with tanned skin, waist long dark brown hair with pointed cat-like dark brown ears on top, long sharp claws, and yellow-green eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. Their were dark whiskers near his nose. He was a handsome boy, about one or two years older than Alazira. He was barefoot dressed in plain brown pants and a dark blue shirt. He walked toward Alazira. Alazira turned around to face him. She dropped her hands away from the pendent and ran over to him, fling her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Alazira kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, as though afraid that he would disappear if she let him go. Alazira continued the song:

_I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face _

_A sweet and burning thing I feel your embrace_

_A neverending dream_

Suddenly, the fire died down, replaced by the green grass and colorful flowers. The pendent on Alazira's necklace glowed a gold light and the ribbons that had made up this illusion of hers started to retreat back into the pendent. But Alazira kept singing:

_A never ending dream, a dream of you _

_I believe I received a sign of you _

_Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too_

_As you do and I wanna be with you_

_A neverending dream, a dream of you _

_I believe I received a sign of you _

_Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too_

_As you do and I wanna be with you_

Now they were all back in the forest clearing, with the night sky above them. The only thing of Alazira's illusion that remained was the boy, a gold aura surrounding him. Alazira sung the last few lines of the song:

_A neverending dream, a dream of you _

_I believe I received a sign of you _

_Tonight I wanna hide my feelings to _

_As you do and I wanna be with you_

The boy bent down to kiss Alazira. She tilted her face up to meet his lips. Their lips were barley a centimeter apart when the boy suddenly disappeared and Alazira fell to the ground unconscious.

**There's the end of chapter 5. Chapter 6 will clear up everything from this chapter. Like the boy and Alazira's necklace and the illusion from the pendent and Alazira going unconscious and stuff. I hope you liked it! Remember, suggestions on getting Inuyasha and Kagome together are welcome! Please Review!**


	6. Night of Day 3 & Day 4: The Truth

**Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews! I also forgot to mention that the boy in Alazira's illusion has a dark brown tail. Just so ya know! He'll be important in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Oh no! What happened to her?" asked Shippo. Everyone raced over to the motionless form of Alazira. Kagome checked Alazira's pulse.

"She's alive," said Kagome, "Just unconscious."

"Put her on my back," said Inuyasha, bending down, "I'll carry her back to camp."

"That's very generous of you Inuyasha," said Miroku, surprised.

"Yeah, well, I now you guys are gonna tell me to do it anyway," grumbled Inuyasha as Kagome helped him get Alazira on his back.

"I wonder what that illusion was all about?" said Sango as they made their way through the forest back to camp.

"I've never seen anything quite like it," said Miroku.

"And who was that boy," asked Shippo.

"A demon by the look of him," said Inuyasha.

"And what was on that necklace she was wearing?" asked Kagome, "She kept looking at the pendent on it." The camp was in view when Alazira groaned.

"I think the girl's wakin' up," said Inuyasha. Alazira's emerald green eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked her as Inuyasha set her down on the ground at camp.

"Yeah, but tired," said Alazira, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Let her sleep," said Sango, "We'll ask her about the illusion tomorrow."

* * *

Alazira seemed to be back to normal the next morning. She was back to her usual self. She was coming back from washing her face in a nearby river while the others decided how to approach her about last night.

"Alazira, may we ask you something?" asked Sango politely when she Alazira came back. Alazira took a seat in the little circle they were sitting in.

"Sure, what is it?" Alazira asked.

"What was that illusion last night?" asked Miroku.

"Illusion?" asked Alazira, raising her eyebrow.

"Don't you remember?" asked Shippo, "You were singing and there was a hill with grass and flowers and fire and a boy and-"

"More or less," said Inuyasha, interrupting Shippo's rambling. "Something odd happened last night and we think it might have something to do with that necklace your wearing." Alazira took off her necklace.

"This one?" she asked. It was the same gold chain, but now they could see the pendent on it. The pendent was a black cat with green eyes and a tan lion with a dark brown mane. The cat and the lion were back-to-back, their heads turned to face each other ans their tails crossing each other, forming a heart.

"Yes," said Sango. Alazira furrowed her brow.

"Was there a full moon last night?" asked Alazira. Everyone thought for a moment (it wasn't as if they were paying attention to what kind of moon there was last night). Kagome was the first to answer.

"Yeah," she said.

"And you say that you guys saw an illusion with a boy that looked like a demon?"

"Yes," said Miroku.

"What did the boy look like?" asked Alazira. She seemed nervous again and began to absentmindedly pet Kilala.

"That's not the damn point-," snapped Inuyasha. But Alazira cut him off.

"What did he look like?" she asked again, more seriously.

"Tall, handsome, tan skin, waist long dark brown hair," said Kagome, thinking back, "yellow-green eyes with cat like slit pupils, dark brown cat ears, dark brown whiskers, a dark brown tail and wearing brown pants and a dark blue shirt and no shoes."

"How do you remember all that?"asked Inuyasha suspiciously, obviously jealous that Kagome had paid such close attention to a boy.

"It was just about half an hour ago," said Kagome.

"You saw him," said Alazira, more to herself than to the others.

"Him who?" asked Shippo.

"Na-Jeko," Alazira whispered.

"That's the demon we gotta go against?" asked Inuyasha.

"Alazira, why don't you start at the beginning?" said Sango.

"Okay," said Alazira, "You saw Na-Jeko before he became a ruthless killing machine. He was my friend. But the day he changed, he killed everyone in the village except me. He had always vowed to protect me, but that day," Alazira shuddered, "the day he changed. He wasn't himself. He kept me trapped in the village, killing anyone who came anywhere near the village. I managed to escape from the village and search for help without him knowing. He thinks, to this day, that I'm still in the village. At least, I think he does. He might have figured I was gone by now. That all happened about two years ago."

"You told us that you needed us to save your village," said Inuyasha.

"I didn't want to tell you guys the real reason," said Alazira, "It would have taken so much explaining and sometimes I wish it weren't real. There was a time, the day before he changed actually, that Na-Jeko gave me this necklace," she put the necklace back around her neck, "He said that if anything would happen to him, this necklace had the power to reunite me with him-the old him, not the one now killing everyone-on the night of the full moon. I always thought that that illusion you guys saw was just a dream. That's why the song I sung was called_ A Neverending Dream_. I didn't think the dreams would ever end. I was scared that I'd never be able to find someone to help him. Please, tell me you guys will still help me. I want my old friend back."

"Of course we'll still help you," said Kagome in a comforting voice, "Right Inuyasha?" she added in a voice that clearly said_ If-you-say-no-I'll-sit-you-through-the-ground._

"Keh, whatever," said Inuyasha, crossing his arms, "As long as we get the jewel shards."

"That's his way of saying that of course we'll help you," said Miroku.

* * *

Later that day, during lunch, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting near a river talking.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" said Kagome.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha.

"Do you think that Alazira is in love with Na-Jeko?" asked Kagome.

"What makes you think that?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome shrugged and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, staring into space. Inuyasha blushed at her sudden closeness. He relaxed and put his arm around her, his sensative side getting the best of him.

"The way she talked about him," she said, "She really wants him back. And in the illusion. The song and they way she embraced him. And she's been searching for _two years_, trying to find someone to help him."

"When you put it that way, it sounds like she loves him," said Inuyasha, "She certainly doesn't want us to kill him," he said.

"You better not kill him," said Kagome.

"I won't," said Inuyasha, "maybe," he mumbled.

"I heard that," said Kagome. Unknown to both of them, four pairs of eyes were watching them from behind a bush.

"How romantic," said Sango, smiling.

"I always thought they'd make a cute couple," said Shippo.

"If only Inuyasha wouldn't be so nervous being so close to Kagome," said Miroku, his forever wandering hand making it's way toward Sango's rear end. Sango smacked his hand away.

"I swear," said Sango, "you are the most perverted monk ever."

"Hey, you guys wanna see a power I have to help get Inuyasha and Kagome together?" asked Alazira. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all nodded eagerly.

**I'm gonna end it there. _Please I need suggestions on how to help get Inuyasha and Kagome together. Leave them in a PM or a review._ I'm running out of ideas. Please Review!**


	7. Day 4 continued: Kiss the Girl

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 7. This chapter includes the song _Kiss the Girl_ by Ashley Tisdale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _Kiss the Girl_.**

"What kind of power is it?" asked Shippo.

"I can tap into a persons conscience by singing and make them act on what their conscience tells them to do," answered Alazira. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Kilala had jumped onto Sango's head and even she meowed in confusion.

"How can you do that?" asked Miroku.

"I'll give you an example," said Alazira, "If Inuyasha really loves Kagome-and I'm more than sure that he does-in the depths of his mind, he knows it. He knows what he has to do to see if she loves him too, but is too shy. His conscience bugs him to make a move on Kagome, but his hard-headedness stops him."

"Sounds like Inuyasha to me," said Sango, removing Kilala from her head and putting the her in her lap, "So how are you going to do this?"

"By singing the right song, I can get him to act on what his conscience tells him to do around Kagome."

"So what song are you going to sing?" asked Shippo. Alazira smiled.

"A personal favorite of mine that never fails," answered Alazira. She looked at Inuyasha with a concentrated look on her face as she began to sing. It was a different voice than the one he had been singing in when they were in the illusion. It was beautiful and nice to listen to sing:

_Ahhhhhhhhh _

_Kiss the girl _

_Kiss the girl_

_There you see her, sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her _

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna _

_Kiss the girl_

Alazira, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala watched as Inuyasha started to absentmindedly play with a lock of Kagome's black hair:

_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala_

_My oh my _

_Looks like the boy's to shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala _

_Ain't that sad _

_It's such a shame _

_To bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome at the same time Kagome looked up at him. They seemed to get trapped in each other's eyes. Alazira's smile widened as she continued to sing:

_Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you _

_Kiss that girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala_

_My oh my _

_Looks like the boy to shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Shalalalalala _

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame _

_To bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalalala _

_Don't be scared _

_You've gotta be prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Shalalalalala _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_Ahhhhh _

_Kiss the girl _

_Kiss the girl_

Inuyasha and Kagome's facer grew closer to each other:

_Lalalala _

_Lalalala _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Lalalala _

_Lalalala _

_Go on and_

_Kiss the girl_

Inuyasha was the one to close the small gap between their lips. Kagome couldn't believe she was happening. She was actually kissing Inuyasha. She was kissing hard-headed, impatient, insensitive, never-shows-his-feelings, macho tough guy Inuyasha. Alazira smiled so much it was a wonder that her face didn't pop. But she managed to continue the song:

_Shalalalalala _

_My oh my _

_Looks like the boy to shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Shalalalalala _

_Ain't that sad _

_It's such a shame _

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala _

_Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss that girl_

_Lalalala _

_Lalalala _

_Go on and _

_Kiss the girl_

Kagome felt Inuyasha's tounge slip into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Kagome moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist:

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Kiss the girl _

_Kiss the girl_

_Go on and_

_Kiss the girl_

**There's the end of chapter 7. Hope you liked it. Suggestion on getting Inuyasha and Kagome together are still welcome. Please Review!**


	8. Day 5: Who Do You Like More Inuyasha?

**Thanks for the great review. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy! And Kikyogurl, your suggestion will be in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Alazira smiled at the kissing couple.

"It looks like your planned worked," said Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome finally broke apart and looked at each other with surprise, as if they could barely believe what just happened. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and stood up, looking shocked, and ran away from her.

"Or maybe it didn't work," said Shippo. Alazira scowled.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha and Kagome avoided each other. Inuyasha mumbled something about taking a walk and walked off into the forest.

"I hate when that happens," Alazira said, watching Inuyasha and Kagome avoid each other.

"When what happens?" asked Sango.

"When two people kiss and one of them think that the kiss was a mistake and runs off, thus making everything awkward between the two of them," explained Alazira. Alazira stood up, dusting the dirt off her kimono.

"I'll go talk to Inuyasha," Alazira said, "Sango, can you talk to Kagome. She's probably hurt by what Inuyasha just did."

"Sure," said Sango.

"What can I do?" asked Shippo, wanting to help.

"Why don't you and Miroku go with Sango and try to cheer up Kagome?" Alazira said. Kagome did look pretty sad. She was looking in the direction that Inuyasha had just went tears shining in her eyes.

"Okay." So Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala went toward Kagome while Alazira followed the half-demon sent of Inuyasha. She found him sitting up in a tall tree.

"Inuyasha, can we talk?" she asked. Inuyasha just grunted. Alazira took the grunt as a yes and climbed the tree easily. She sat facing Inuyasha on the same branch he was on.

"What's wrong with you?" she said, slapping him hard upside the head.

"OUCH! What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled, rubbing his injured head.

"For being an idiot! Why did you run from Kagome after kissing her?" Inuyasha looked away from Alazira.

"Inuyasha tell me," said Alazira sternly. Inuyasha remained silent. Alazira grabbed the hair hanging over his shoulders and yanked his head so that he was looking straight at her. Inuyasha was surprised at how her emerald green eyes stared at him with such intensity that it was as if he was looking right into his soul.

"Inuyasha," she said so menacingly that a full-grown demon would cower in fear, "Kagome is now crying because of what you just did, so you better have a good reason or I'll kick you somewhere so hard, you'll won't walk straight for a month."

"It's confusing," said Inuyasha, looking away from Alazira's intense eyes (he couldn't move his head since his hair was still in her grip).

"What's so confusing?" asked Alazira, "And look me when I'm talking to you." Inuyasha glared at her.

"Kagome is the reincarnation of a girl I was once in love with," said Inuyasha harshly, "Her name was Kikyo."

"I've heard about Kikyo," said Alazira, finally releasing Inuyasha's hair, "She was the priestess that guarded the sacred jewel right?"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, who couldn't believe he was having this conversation, "Well, I don't want to hurt Kagome. Sometimes, I don't know if I want to be with Kagome because I love her for her or because she looks like Kikyo."

"Well think about it," said Alazira, "What did you like about Kikyo?"

"She was nice," said Inuyasha, "she didn't treat me like an outcast because I was a half-demon. He accepted me for who I am."

"What didn't you like about her?" asked Alazira. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"I was a bit reluctant to become a full human to be with her," said Inuyasha "And to tell the truth, she always seemed so cold and emotionless. The last time I kissed her, it was so empty and cold."

"What do you like about Kagome?" asked Alazira. A small smile crossed Inuyasha's face.

"She's so nice and lively and _alive_," said Inuyasha, "Kagome's caring and forgiving and she accepts me no matter what I am. Half-demon or human. She's always by my side. And she's always so happy and bright. And she always tries to find the best in people. Kagome's always been by my side, no matter how dangerous or scary things get." Alazira was surprised at his answer.

"Geez, what don't you like about her?" she asked. Inuyasha thought for a long time. He was quiet for so long that Alazira said, "Don't think to hard, you might hurt yourself."

"There isn't anything I don't like about her," he said. Alazira looked at the beads around his neck.

"What about those beads around your neck?" she asked, "Miroku told me that when Kagome says 'sit' you fall face first into the ground. That's gotta hurt."

"I actually like these beads," said Inuyasha, fingering the beads around his neck, "They make me feel connected to Kagome, even when she isn't around. Although I have to admit, those sit hurt. Especially when she gets really mad and says it about 20 times."

"So after all those explanations, who do you think you like better. Kikyo or Kagome?" asked Alazira. Inuyasha thought over what he had just told Alazira.

"Kagome," he said quietly.

"Then go tell her," said Alazira softly. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Can I think about what to tell her for a moment without you hurting me?" said Inuyasha.

"Sure," said Alazira, "Just don't wait too long. Kagome was really hurt by what you did."

"I won't wait long," said Inuyasha, jumping down from the tree and landing gracefully on the ground.

"And Alazira," he called up to her since she was still in the tree.

"What?" she called back down.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. Alazira smiled back.

"No problem," she said. Inuyasha turned and walked back to where the others were. Alazira leaned against the trunk of the tree and sighed, smiling.

"I'm so good," she said, "Sometimes I amaze myself."

**There's the end of chapter 8. Please Review!**


	9. IMPORTANT

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Unfortunately, I'm going to Florida for a week and won't be able to update while I'm there. I'll be back August 23, so I'll either update then or the next day. Again, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, especially Kikyogurl and her great suggestions. Don't forget about me while I'm gone :) **

_**MoonlightSpirit**_


	10. Day 5 continued: Love

**I'M BACK :D Sorry I gave you guys the wrong date. I came back from Florida yesterday, not today. But I didn't get home until 2 am and was too tired to type this up. But, since I'm back, I'm still going to continue this story. I'd also like to thank Kikyogurl for her suggestion, which is in this chapter. So here's chapter 9 of _Just A Little Help_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha found Kagome sitting at the river that they kissed at.

"Kagome," he said cautiously, half-scared that she was going to it him through the ground.

"What do you want Inuyasha," said Kagome coldly, not even turning around to talk to him. It was at that moment that Alazira saw them. She decided to stick around to see what would happen and concealed herself behind a bush.

Inuyasha flinched at the sudden coldness in Kagome's voice. He slowly walked toward her and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about what I did," Inuyasha said, "I shouldn't of ran away like that."

"Then why did you?" Kagome asked, finally turning to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha could see tear streaks down her face and fresh tears forming in her dark brown eyes. Inuyasha reached up and cupped her cheek.

"I was confused," said Inuyasha in a soft voice that Kagome never thought could come from him, "I was talking to Alazira and she made me realize, I had to choose between you and Kikyo." A single tear fell down Kagome's face.

"You chose Kikyo, didn't you?" she asked, tilting her head downward and looking at the ground. Kagome felt as if she was nothing compared to Kikyo. Kagome thought that Inuyasha's heart would always belong to Kikyo and that she, Kagome, was nothing more that just a jewel shard detector. She was wrong. Inuyasha removed his hand from her cheek and lifted her chin so that her dark brown eyes were looking right into his amber ones.

"I chose you," he said softly. Kagome looked at him in amazement.

"Wha-What did you say?" she asked, not daring to believe that this was real and scared that it was a dream that she would wake up from any minute.

"I chose you," he repeated, "I love you, Kagome." Kagome could have sworn that her heart stopped at that very moment and time itself had stopped too. Suddenly, her face broke out into a smile.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her. That's when Alazira (still behind the bush), came up with an idea. Using her telekinetic powers, she moved the earth beneath Inuyasha, causing him to fall into the river. Kagome looked around in surprise as Alazira struggled not to laugh. Inuyasha surfaced out of the water, soaking wet, his silver hair clinging to his face. The minute Kagome saw him, she burst out laughing. Inuyasha frowned.

"You think this is funny?" he asked.

"No," said Kagome, still laughing, "I think it's hilarious." Inuyasha frowned as he sunk back under the water. Kagome was able to stop laughing long enough to notice Inuyasha's disappearance.

"Inuyasha," she called out, looking into the river. Suddenly, a clawed hand reached up out of the water and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the river. Kagome surfaced, shaking her wet hair out of her face.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled angrily. Suddenly, something came out of the water in front of her and splashed her. It was of course, Inuyasha.

"Two can play at that game," she said grinning and splashing him back. Soon, the two of them were acting like five-year-olds, splashing and yelling and laughing. None of them noticed how close they were getting until their faces were barely an inch apart. Suddenly Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her right on the lips. Kagome smiled as she kissed him back, running her fingers through Inuyasha's long silver hair. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping his tounge into Kagome's mouth, deepening the kiss. Alazira smiled and decided to leave the couple alone. Standing up, she began to walk back to camp. She took out her necklace from her kimono and ran her clawed thumb over it the cat and ion pendent on it. She longed to kiss Na-Jeko the way Kagome and Inuyasha were kissing now. She wanted to feel his warm lips on hers and his hands on her skin. But she was shy, like Kagome, and hiding her feelings from the one she loved, like Inuyasha. But, like both Inuyasha and Kagome, he wanted to be with the one she loved. Alazira looked down at the pendent and sung quietly to herself:

_A neverending dream, a dream of you _

_I believe I received a sign of you _

_Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too _

_As you do and I wanna be with you_

**There's the end of chapter 9. Hope you liked it! _THIS ISN'T THE END THOUGH!!!!!_ They still have to get to Alazira's village and help save Na-Jeko, so please _keep reading_. Please Review!**


	11. Day 6: At the Village

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"There it is!" Alazira suddenly shouted the next day as they traveled to her village. It wasn't far away and wouldn't take any more than an hour to get to. They were all silent on the way there. Alazira was nervously fingering the cat/lion pendent on her necklace.

"Whoa, this is your village?" said Inuyasha when they had gotten right in front of it. The village was in bad shape. Almost all the homes had been completely destroyed. Debris and dead human bodies (or pieces of bodies) were scattered among it. Bloods stained the ground. The smell of blood and human death were thick in the air. Mixed into it was the smell of a demon. A powerful one.

"It's worse than when I left," said Alazira in a voice that sounded as if she was close to tears.

"I sense jewel shards," said Kagome, "and they're coming fast." Everyone turned around as the sound of running became louder and louder until they could see what was coming toward them. It was Na-Jeko, but not the same one they had seen in the illusion. Sure, he had the same waist long dark brown hair and ears and tail and the same tan skin, brown pants and dark blue shirt. But his clothes were torn and both the clothes and his nails were stained with human and demon blood. His hair was tangeled and dirty, dried blood stck n it. His fangs were long sharp and deadly, blood dripping off of them. His eyes were no longer yellow-green., but a vivid and vicious red.

"Na-Jeko," Alazira whispered, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetseigua as Na-Jeko ran toward them with amazing speed.

"Please, don't kill him," pleaded Alazira.

"I can't guarantee I can keep that promise," said Inuyasha. Na-Jeko leaped into the air and was above their heads before they knew it. He descended from the air, claws outstretched, and said in a low menacing voice, "GET AWAY FROM ALAZIRA!"

"Hirakotsu!" shouted Sango, throwing her weapon at the lion-demon, knocking him out of the air. But he wouldn't stay down. The minute he fell, Na-Jeko just got back up and bounded toward them again. Kilala transformed and pounced on him, trapping him beneath her. Na-Jeko struggled relentlessly against the demon holding him down, eventually throwing her off and running toward Inuyasha.

"Backlash Wa-" Inuyasha began to say.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" shouted Alazira, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha growled and chose the second best attack.

"Wind Scar," he shouted. Na-Jeko was thrown to the ground, but wasn't there for a second before he got back up.

"Stupid cat won't stay down," grumbled Inuyasha as he held his Tetseigua in front of him, trying to hold off Na-Jeko who was currently trying to claw off Inuyasha's face, "Kagome, can you see the jewel shards?"

"Can you make him stay still for about two seconds," said Kagome, trying to spot the jewel shards on the constantly moving Na-Jeko.

"DIE INUYASHA!" shouted Na-Jeko. Inuyasha's amber eyes widened in surprise.

_How does he know my name?_ he thought. Inuyasha was able to push Na-Jeko back, throwing him on the ground. Na-Jeko was still for about two seconds, but that was long enough for Kagome to find the jewel shards on him.

"Inuyasha, he has three jewel shards on his forehead," she told him.

"Do you have a plan to make him stay still long enough to get them off him?" he asked, turning his head to look at Kagome, holding back Na-Jeko with his Tetseigua again. Suddenly, Na-Jeko reached out and slashed Inuyasha across his chest. Blood spilled from the wounds.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered. It wasn't easy holding off a demon like Na-Jeko with a huge wound in your chest. Kagome looked around, trying to find anything that could help them. She spotted a cliff and got an idea.

"Kilala, can you take me to that cliff?" she asked. Kilala allowed her to climb on her back and brought her up to the cliff. Readying her bow and arrow, Kagome shouted "Inuyasha, can you run?"

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted, thinking Kagome had lost her mind.

"Just trust me," said Kagome, holding her bow and arrow at the ready. Inuyasha had learned over time to listen to Kagome's plans and ran, Na-Jeko right at his heels. Kagome waited until Na-Jeko was right in front of the cliff.

"Please hit," she whispered, shooting the arrow. The arrow sped toward Na-Jeko, skidding pat his forehead and knocking off the three jewel shards.

"Bulls eye, said Kagome with a smile as Na-Jeko fell to the ground. Inuyasha picked up the jewel shards as Alazira ran to Na-Jeko's side, kneeling next to him.

"Na-Jeko. Na-Jeko, please wake up," she pleaded, holding his head in her lap, tears shining in her eyes. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala went over to the two friends.

"Is he dead?" asked Shippo. Na-Jeko's eyes opened, revealing, not red eyes, but the yellow-green eyes that Alazira knew so well.

"Alazira," he whispered, looking into her emerald green eyes.

"It's me," said Alazira, taking his hand in hers. Na-Jeko looked around at the destruction that was once their village.

"Did I do all this?" he asked weakly. Alazira nodded

"Where did you get these jewel shards?" asked Miroku.

"A man gave them to me," said Na-Jeko, "He said that it would make me more powerful. That it would help me protect the one's I love. The girl I love." His eyes turned to Alazira.

"You-You love me?" said Alazira, hardly believing what she was hearing. Na-Jeko nodded.

"I wanted to protect you. I love you to much to lose you," he said. Alazira leaned down and gently kissed Na-Jeko's lips.

"I love you too," said Alazira with a smile. Na-Jeko smiled weakly.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that," he said.

"Okay, I hate to break up the love fest, but would you mind telling us the name of the guy that gave you these jewel shards," asked Inuyasha, although he already had a pretty good idea who it was. Na-Jeko thought for minute.

"Naraku," he answered, "His name was Naraku."

"And how did you know Inuyasha's name?" asked Kagome.

"Naraku told me that Inuyasha was a half-demon that wanted to kill Alazira. He said that Inuyasha found cat demons a disgrace and wanted them all dead. He described to me what you looked like." Inuyasha clenched his fists at the explanation.

"That lying bastard," he growled.

"So it's not true?" asked Na-Jeko.

"Of course not," said Inuyasha.

"Na-Jeko, are you going to be okay?" asked Alazira worriedly. Na-Jeko stood up swaying slightly. Alazira stood up to help him. Na-Jeko smiled at her.

"I'll be fine," he said.

**There's the end of chapter 10. _THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO KEEP READING!!!!!_ Please Review!**


	12. Afterwards

**Here's the last chapter of Just a Little Help. Enjoy! And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**Loved Forever**

**Kikyogurl**

**BiishikiBokkaku**

**Hanyou Yogonem**

**LadyGeri**

**LatinHottie**

**moonless night starry sky**

**BlueStone Of 22 9er**

**RisingXXAngel**

**Baby-smilez**

**animeangelgotherwings**

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever**

**the story noob**

**SistersGrimm**

**XBlueXStarX**

**Inuyashagrl101**

**kagome0718**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Na-Jeko did some damage," said Kagome, tending to Inuyasha's wounds in one of the very few houses in Alazira's village that were at least mostly standing. She was sitting in next to a shirtless Inuyasha, who was lying on his back on the floor, examining the wounds inflicted upon him by Na-Jeko. Kagome bandaged his wounds. When she got to the wound on his lower stomach, Inuyasha chuckled a little.

"Are you ticklish?" she asked him.

"Of course not," said Inuyasha, ceasing his chuckling. Kagome tickled his lower stomach again, causing Inuyasha to let out an involuntary laugh.

"You are ticklish!" said Kagome with a smile.

"Maybe, a little," mumbled Inuyasha. Kagome suddenly had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, slightly scared, "What are you thinking?" Kagome suddenly attacked relentlessly on Inuyasha's stomach, tickling him like crazy. Inuyasha burst out into laughter.

"Kagome, stop, please," he said through his laughter.

"Never!" said Kagome, smiling. It wasn't every day that she had Inuyasha at her mercy. Inuyasha grabbed her arms and rolled over so that he was on top of her.

"Looks like the tables have turned," he said. Kagome just grinned as she brought her head up to kiss him.

_Or not,_ Inuyasha thought as he kissed her back. He pulled back for a second to ask her something.

"Kagome," he said softly.

"Yes," she said, paying with a lock of his silver hair.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"You just did," Kagome laughed.

"Something else I meant," he said.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha leaned down and whispered in her ear "Will you be my mate?" Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Yes," she said happily.

* * *

5 years later Alazira and Na-Jeko were married and had a twins. A cat-demon boy named Jero with brown skin, yellow eyes and wild dark brown hair and a cat demon girl named Azira with dark skin, yellow green eyes and wild curly black hair. Even Sango and Miroku got married and were expecting their fourth child. Shippo had met a girl that was also a fox-demon and his current girlfriend. Even Kilala found love in another male cat demon like her. 

Of course, you want to know what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome. After Kagome finished School she stayed with Inuyasha in the feudal era. They were married and had their first child, a girl named Era, who had black hair with pointy black dog ears on top of her head, claws and fangs, tan skin, like her father, and amber eyes. Alazira did eventually tell Inuyasha and Kagome of her plan to get them together. All Inuyasha and Kagome needed was _just a little help_ to get them to where they were today.

**THE END! I'm kinda sad to see this story go. I've noticed that I make up some odd names. Oh, well. And in case you didn't notice, I named Inuyasha and Kagome's child Era because 1) I was thinking it would be a nice name for their child since, even though Inuyasha and Kagome lived in different eras, their love still lives and 2) It's a pretty name. My next story will be an _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ story in case any of you like Avatar. But I do have a lot of one-shot ideas for Inuyasha, so keep an eye out for me. And check out my Inuyasha one-shot _Under Kagome's Umbrella._**

_MoonlightSpirit_


End file.
